


Desliz

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era inusual, pero Atobe estaba conciente de que había cometido un error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desliz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



No había nadie —aparte de sí mismo— a quien pudiese culpar de su situación.

Porque había sido él, Atobe, quien había tenido la buena idea en invitar a Yukimura a "acompañarlo" luego de encontrarlo por coincidencia.

Era un misterio qué lo había cegado al punto de no darse cuenta que hacer más que saludarlo al reconocerlo era una mala idea y que una cena, el recorrido hasta su hotel en una limosina acompañados de unos tragos —más de los debidos— e invitarlo a su habitación era tentar demasiado la suerte.

Aun así...

Atobe se estremeció, sintiendo cómo la caricia de las manos que hasta momentos antes sólo habían rozado su piel se volvía firme y unos labios comenzaban a recorrer su pecho con lentitud.

Pronto, pronto, pronto.

Sin poder ver debido a la bufanda que cubría sus ojos, ni moverse debido a lo que fuese que el otro había decidido usar para terminar de inmovilizarlo, no podía más que aceptar en vez de exigir, porque se negaba a rogarle, como seguramente Yukimura quería, cosa que confirmó en cuanto el rumbo de sus toque cambió drásticamente, subiendo una vez más.

—Y dicen que eres amable... —resopló, haciendo lo posible para que su agitación no fuese notoria en su voz, aun cuando su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por su camisa desabotonada, lo demostraba claramente.

La suave risa que escuchó sólo consiguió que su frustración aumentase.

—Depende —respondió Yukimura, esta vez cerca a su rostro, como si estuviese a punto de besarlo, y paseando una vez más sus manos cerca a su entrepierna, consiguiendo con esto que Atobe mordiese su labio para evitar soltar un gemido necesitado. No le daría el gusto—. ¿Cómo defines "amable"?

"Bastardo" habría dicho si Yukimura no hubiese decidido besarlo realmente, al tiempo que apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el de Atobe.

Pero ya se lo diría, sin duda, y también le demostraría, en cuanto dejase de estar a su merced, que ni Yukimura ni nadie estaba —ni merecía estar— por encima de _él_ , para corregir así su inusual error inicial.


End file.
